Delphine
by lilmistrouble96
Summary: A Cophine fic inspired by the movie carol working progress Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Delphine stared outside her living room window . Just thinking passing the time as she did. Every now and again she would turn round and watch her daughter playing with an angelic smile on her face oblivious to the problems outside of her little bubble . Delphine had'nt got many things in her life right but she knew looking at her daughter that she had at least when it came to her child . Veronica was born a year after delphine married Johnathon Leighton a gift generated from the lust and in capablity of keeping their hands of each other she remembered well . Johnathan as she re called was the one that always insticated it and before she knew it he would have up against the wall penertrating her sensless and delphine would moan sweet things in to his ear. When they were at social events they were the power couple everyone was so jealous of .But now 6 years on they could hardly stand to be in the same room as each other and when they were their was always shouting and screaming and dishes flying every where . Delphine felt so alone she was'nt happy and had'nt been for a while , this realisation had come to her 2 years in to her marriage when Johnathon refused to touch her anymore . This is what lead her to Shay. Beautiful American Shay . Delphine had met Shay 4 years ago here in Paris and it lead her to the valley of the beyond as Shay always joked they spent a lot of time together firstly they were friends until one rainy night when they had both had to much to drink and Shay had slowley started to finger delphine before she knew there clothes had been off. Delphine shivered at the memory her senses where in overdrive that night .Delphine rememebered the feel of Shay's tongue on her nipples playing with them , teasing and remembered the yelps and moans that escaped her lips when Shays whole hand eased easily in to Delphines ready , wet and open centre. After that night Delphine realised she had gotten it wrong her whole life she did'nt need a man no ! She wanted and needed a women . Delphine and Shay carried on their escpades for a while but they both knew it was'nt love it was just way for them both to express there anger and bottled up emotions and gave them both what they needed . It had come to a bittersweet end six months later when Shay met Krystal. Delphine stopped herself from thinking anymore she could'nt handle the fact it had been 3 years since someone had even touched her she craved just thinking about sex made her wet . Delphine decided she needed to walk she needed air . Delphine grabbed her coat and shouted to her mama to watch veronica before closing the front door . Delphine walked for what seemed like hours when she finally stopped and realised she had reached a street full of department stores how long she had been walking she wasnt sure. Delphine decided to enter a cute toy store , Veronica loved toys like all little girls did and she liked spoiling her child . As soon as Delphine entered though her mind and heart stopped in her tracks . A young women was at the counter just silently putting together what seemed to be an old train set but Delphine was'nt looking at the train set .The women was stunning long dark brown almost black hair with dreads she laughed amourously to herself she always associated dreads with Jamaica , the womens body was petite but she had a good chest , Delphine wondered what it would be like to just taste her . Startling Delphine from her thoughts the young women that looked up and their eyes connected with each other instantly Delphine felt like she was drowing ,the women in front of her had the most beautiful eyes , the eyes that could easily open and break a soul . Delphine had never belived in love at first sight but she instantly realised that was what she was feeling she could already feel the wetness between her legs and her heart pounding threatening to leap out of its chest she wanted this women and wanted her now .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cosima's day had been just as usual as any other. The store was always quiet which she was completely satisfied with as it aloud her brain neaurons to whiz around thinking about science. Cosima's particular interest and passion was married to evoloutionary delvelopment or as she called it Eveo Devo. Cosima's passion for science her mother always said she was born with . The earliest memory she had was herself at 5 years old sitting with her mother staring at her father and excitedly asking how electricity worked or as she would call it tricity which her father would heckle at and then try to explain in a way her young influenced brain would understand. Cosima did'nt have many happy memories. When she was 6 years old her mother died from cancer , the cancer had remained un detected by doctors. The cancer in a way remained dormant but be time it was found it was too late . The cancer had poisoned several of her mothers vital organs. That was the worst day of Cosimas life , she spent her last days with her mother crying beside her not understanding why or how this had happened. Cosima's mother tried to spend her last moments with her family actively running around and smiling as much as possible but just after a few minutes her mother would grow tired and sadly ended up bed bound for the last 3 lousy months of her life . Cosimas mother died on christmas day 1932. Thats the reason Cosima hated christmas and always would she never celebrated because the last christmas memory she had was the end of her happy family life .Cosima's father tried to keep his sprits up and spend time with Cosima walking along the San Fransico beach and buying her buckets of ice cream that often made her feel sick a while later but within a few weeks Cosima's father hit the bottle , he would just drink all day at first Cosima understood his need to dig himself deep in bottle and she would happily leave him too it, finding ways to enterain herself with the resources she had . But one fateful night he became someone Cosima hardly recongised that was when it began the beatings . Cosimas father would sit in the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey and finish it when he had he would stare at Cosima and then leap and strike. Pulling her hair and kicking and punching her senseless she would cry out , scream "DADDY, DADDY STOP ITS NOT MT FAULT PAPA PAPA PLEASE" but he would't and she often learned this was the case until she passed out or pretended to have. After a few months of this she was used to it but she was relived when her saviour came her grandmother had come to visit her on that fateful day and had instantly noticed the bruises shocked and horrified , my grandmother took my hand , helped me pack and told me i was coming with her back to Paris .My father did'nt even try to stop her it was like he had no room in his heart for me , my mother filled so much of it that with her gone his heart was just a hollow black hole. I would learn from my grandmother a few months after that night that my father was committed to an aslyum and killed himself after finally driving his insanity of a cliff and drowing in madness.

I was pulled out of my reveire as i looked up and saw the most beautiful stunning women staring at me . She was tall much taller then me with beautiful blonde sort of bobbed length curly hair and the most beautiful brown piercing eyes that if you let yourself you could drown in. I giggled silently to myself as i looked at she was cute and kinda reminded me of a cock a spaniel with her hair and cute ears. She was defintely dressed to impress in a floral knee length dress with black heels that properly cost more then i would earn a year . I instantly felt wetness between my legs as i found my sexual desire and imagination running wild i instanly found myself visualising taking her up against the counter and pulling her dress up above her thighs and slipping my fingers inside and pounding the hardest i could until she came screaming , panting my name and whispering sweet nothings in my ear and then i would do it all again this time more teasingly twisting and flicking her nipples with my hands grabbing each breast and smoothly rubbing my cold hands all over them getting drunk with lust that would eventually make her beg plead for mercy.

I instantly snapped myself out of it . No i should'nt be thinking of her or any women like this it is forbidden taboo . But still my heart sank when my eyes went to her fourth finger on her left hand seeing a simple gold sapphire ring. Fuck Shit no she was married this just cemented it i couldnt have her and even if i wanted to it would be socially un aceeptable. Her husband was a lucky bastard but this thought did nothing to ease the ache and throbbing in between Cosimas legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Delphine coughed loudly and then bit her lip she always did that when she was nervous , it was just an impulse. The women in front of her stayed quiet for properly just a couple of secouds but for delphine it felt like hours. Delphine immediately glared in fascination at the creation the women was buillding in front of her it seemed to be an old train set green in colour but looked shiny and new. Delphine then knew what her conversation starter was gonna be . Delphine immediately spoke to the women in front of her and asked "do you like trains " Delphine immediately cursed her brain when the sentence came out it sounded childish like something you would hear Veronica ask a friend in the playground. But to Delphine's suprise the women in front her looked amused and her eyes sparkled before she spoke .Her answer halted delphine she explained to delphine that she was more intersted in the science and then spent 10 minutes talking about the physics and the relativity of motion ,Delphine to her suprise found herself leaning her whole front towards the counter immediately paying attention to what this girl was saying . Delphine understood nothing of science but found herself more then happy to listen as long as it came from the brunettes mouth . Delphine started to learn qucikly that the stunner in front of her liked to use her hands and instantly wished she would start using those skilled hands for better use like curing the ache and tingling in Delphines center . Delphines brain lit up or at least the sexual part did fuck she thought to herself fucking hot and smart damn . With all thoughts roaming around her head she hadnt noticed that the young women had stopped speaking. Delphine quickly pulled herself together and took a deep breath before saying " do you have any dolls its for my daughter ". Delphine instantly regretted that sentence knowing that no one especially the lady in front of her would be interested in women with a child too much baggage that was her just baggage.

Cosima mentally kicked herself boring the women in front of her with Science. But Science was instantly a subject she was always to comfortable with it was like that best friend you always have a round the one that makes you smile when you need to . In truth Science was the only true friend Cosima had. People simply werent interested in Cosima she had nothing to offer and no one had anything to gain. Cosima simply had no time for broken useless human promises and giving her precious time to someone anyone when it invitable that the person would eventucally walk away. Cosima learned from her mistakes a while go and simply did not trust anyone. But there was something about the blonde in front of her something that told Cosima that even if it was the dead of the night you could call upon this women and she would be there , that she would instantly allow you to spill and share every emotion , heartbreak and cruelty ever casted on you and the blonde wouldnt say a word and the blonde would take to her grave . Cosima eventucally stopped talking about Science only to find the blonde leaning against the counter , Cosima could instanly see a peak at the blondes breasts . Cosima's heart hammered at a 1000 beats per secoud or to Cosima thats what it felt like . The women in front of her surprised Cosima when she asked about dolls but she was even more gobsmacked when the blonde added it was for her daughter . Cosima was instanly taken back realsing the blonde must have such a happy family life Cosima's felt a pang of jealousy a family well that was something she had'nt had in a long time . Cosima instantly felt lost in every feeling being brought back by the memory of that word family god she hated that word she really fucking did. Cosima instantly directed the blonde to the furtherest wall to the right where on pink shelves sat several dolls . She watched the blonde move to the shelf slow and sensual but that was ok for Cosima as it instantly gave Cosima a chance to familarise her eyes with the esquiste goddess figure the women possessed. A few moments passed until blonde arrived back at the counter biting her lip Cosima thought this was a cute habit the blonde had . In the last half an hour the women had been in Cosima's presence she must have bit her lip endless times. Cosima instantly blushed as she realised in her end she had been secrectly instinctively counting the times this was the 30th time Cosimas cheeks blushed. Cosima tried to cover it with giggle but the blonde had noticed . The women in front of her instanly asked Cosima "what do you prefer trains or dolls"? Cosima instantly said trains even though she never had much of them or anything as a child her grandmother only just had enough to feed her which she was always grateful and she never asked for anything else she was healthy and still alive thats what mattered. In fairness most children most likely didnt think like that but Cosima knew better because she had experience in knowing everything can be taken from you nothing is sacred. The blonde or the Cock a spaniel as Cosima has started calling her in her head instantly replied with " I will take one " Cosima beamed happily hiding her profound sadness with a grin on her face was something she was an expert at.

Delphine watched the young women bring out a white box from under the counter before adding thats a 150 francs please . Delphine instantly took out the notes from her purse and handed them to the women . Delphines eyes never left the womens in front of her as the money exchanged her hands Delphine took her chance softly caressing the brunettes hand in hers , suprising to Delphine the dreadlocked girl did not pull away like most would in that situation but she leaned closer and grabbed Delphines other hand . The brunette instantly started drawing patterns on Delphines arm , Delphines eyes fluttered shut her body in agony with her desire. Delphine took a moment as the dreadlocked girls hands finally stilled and as Delphine was about to open her eyes she felt lips touch her knuckes , travelling up her fingers. It was slow and she could feel love pooring out of every small kiss the women left on her hands and fingers . Delphine opened her eyes only to see the brunette pull away mostly at shock from her own actions . Delphine finally spoke hushing and soothing the women with her voice telling her it was ok . But the brunette turned her back it took a few moments for Delphine to realise that the brunette was breathing trying it seemed to calm her desire like Delphine had been trying to for the past 45 minutes. Finally the brunette turned round and before delphine could speak aplogised for her actions no her impulse moments ago. Delphine nodded accepting her apolgy even thought it was not needed .Delphine felt this connection and decided to push the boundaires, she found herself straightening her posture before speaking confidently to brunette , Delphine asked the brunette how Delphine was going to set up the train set . The dreadlocked women glanced up and replied "oh i have colleagues that can do that for you if you wish all we need is your address and they can be there to help model it for you as soon as Monday" No Delphine added stopping the girl in her tracks i want you and your skilled hands to do it . I quickly noticed the reaction my words had on the girl in front of me . Her eyes began to light up again with instant arousal yes arousal Delphine knew arousal alright when she saw it . She instanly asked the women for a pen jotting down her address and telephone number . Delphine passed it to the dreadlocked girl with a grin on her face adding that she expected the brunette to come tomorrow at 10 am . The blonde was almost ready to leave knowing the connection was there and the both felt but first she had to get the brunettes name Delphine extended her hand and coughed followed by i never atucally got your name im Delphine . The brunette looked unsure but only for a few moments as she instantly took Delphine's hand and replied im Cosima . Delphines heart raced so fast Cosima ... C.. a strange name for a pretty girl but she giggled to herself spontaneously thinking how well it fit a Science name for a Science girl .She instanley let go of Cosima's hand before saying enchant'ee Cosima. As Delphine left she thought to herself we will meet again my Cosima my Geek Monkey Delphine chucked to herself instantly liking the nickname for her Cosima that she had thought of .


	4. Chapter 4

Cosima awoke with a bundle of nerves. She spent the whole night weighing up pros and cons of seeing Delphine again . Cosima had changed her mind several times in the night and had finally decided to see Delphine again. It seemed to her that Delphine wanted her no needed her. Cosima decided to go and set up the stuipd train set , then speak to Delphine tell her this can't and will not happen and then she would leave getting out and away from the situation as soon as possible . Yes to Cosima this sounded sensible. She looked at the clock on the wall it was 8am .Cosima's anixety was driving her crazy she needed to calm down and now . Cosima walked in to her small bathroom and turned on the bath tab and placing the plug in the plug hole . She sat on the toilet seat and waited for the bath to fill. Cosima just stared in to space at first she started just thinking about science in particular te theory of relativity but then her mind became bored with it and slowly drifted to thinking about delphine and the womens beautiful brown hpynotising eyes which Cosima was sure could be a tool to get anyone to do anything for Delphine . Cosima immediately knew she was screwed , realising the bath was full enough she turned of the tap and stepped in , not even caring about the heat. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes knowing this was gonna be a bad day .

Cosima finally got out of the bath when the water had turned cold . She was fustrated now because Delphine would leave her mind even the memory of her voice was turning Cosima on beyond belief and it was driving Cosima insane . She needed relief but time was ticking and it was already 9am . Cosima moved to her closet grabbing a grey skirt , blue blosue and a black petitcoat. She slipped them on with ease and made an anminous desicon not to irrate in between her legs further with underwear . As soon as she felt ready she grabbed her purse , her hat and her coat and slipped in to a pair of blue heels and glanced at the mirror before she left she had to admit for a girl of her age she was very pretty , her skin was just the right complexion , she was short in height but Cosima knew the her chest ma area made up for that she smiled to herself . Cosima always grabbed the constant attention of males , it drived her boyfriend Thomas crazy with jealousy and protectiveness .Cosima had known Thomas for over 10 years they had started out as friends but as they grew closer there realtionship changed in to secret kisses , and constant displays of public affection they ignored labelling it for a few months and then finally Thomas had plucked the courage to ask Cosima to be his girlfriend at the time she felt cornered and just said yes but if Cosima was truly thinking about Thomas did make her happy and she knew she would one day have to settle down and Thomas apparently to her grandmother was the perfect candiate. Cosima pulled herself out of her reveire and grabbed the door knob and exited her apartment .Cosima started ascending down the endless amount of stairs and sighed heavily yep today was gonna be one hell of a day .

Delphine paced nervously waiting for Cosima . Delphine had been preparing since she got out of bed at 7 am. Delphine had done her normal routine which always started with a hot bath , then brushing her teeth , and styling her hair . Veronica had finally risen at 8 am and was as always over excitable. Delphine grabbed her rope and had taken veronica down stairs to get breakfeast and waited for Johnathan to come downstairs which he did promptly at 8:30am . Delphine had already decided that Veronica could'nt be here while Cosima her Cosima was here , she loved her daughter with all her heart but did not want Cosima to be scared off . Johnathan instantly left the house at 8:45 am and at 8:55 am Shay finally knocked the door to take Veronica out for the day . Shay had a massive sly grin on her face when she entered Delphine's house. Shay was almost like Veronicas aunt or Godmother as Veronica would call her . Veronica happily skipped out of the kitchen grabbing her dolly from the living room . While Veronica was out of the room Shay suprisingly told Delphine she had a new glow to her , Delphine knew Shay was'nt stuipd she knew and immediately determined to make Delphine spill who the mystery women was. Bur Delphine refused to tell her not wanting to jinx . Thankfully Veronica ran back in the kitchen saving her mother from a conversation she really did not want to have with her first and only ex lesbian lover .

Delphine leaned down to her daughters height and kissed on the head before allowing Shay to grab Veronica's hand and exiting Delphines house. I soon as the front door slamed shut Delphine moved fast upstairs and in to her closet . She instantly picked the dress with the most clevage it was her favourite red dress rouge always did compliement her skin and always helped her natural beauty shine through . Delphine careful applied her lipstick , and powdered her nose . When she finally felt ready she placed her dainty feet in her favourite pair of red heels . Delphine slowly descended the stairs and waited in the kitchen , her mind completely drifited to Cosima , thinking about the brunette's smile , the small of the brunettes neck , the lips that slowly kissed her hands slow and sensual almost teasing and tantalising seeing how much of the boundaires she could push. Delphine looked at the pocket watch on the table and it was 10:30 geek money was late or maybe she just was;nt coming Delphine started to sweat a little bit and heart pounded she wanted Cosima to appear so much , She wanted Cosima her Cosima to take her on the kitchen table to rip the rouge dress from her skin not caring about the piece of material , Delphine clenched closed her thighs feeling the streak of arousal . Delphine thought back to the nught before she had come home at 7 pm , and made dinner . She then read to Veroinca and put her bed at 9PM . Johnathan finally entered the house at 10 pm and did'nt even give Delphine a glance he just went up to bed and stayed there the whole night . Delphine had gone to bed at 11pm and just could'nt sleep she tossed and turned before finally drifitng to Cosima and the events of earlier that day. Delphine could'nt handle it anymore and had decided to give , her right hand instantly went in between her thighs , she used her middle finger and slowly circled and rubbed her clit but she needed more pressure , she added a secoud finger and a third doing the same action when she finally could'nt wait any longer she placed three fingers inside of her and began pumping them in and out of herself first slowly but then she pushed her fingers harder it still was'nt enough she rolled her eyes and added her finger and thumb . Delphine instanly turned round to lay on her tummy and moaned instantly as it gave her access to use more friction she rolled her eyes and impulsively got to her knees on the bed . With her left hand she rolled her nimples in her hand and flicked teasingly and felt her a pull in her stomach she began pumping harder feeling the tickling and the wanting in her lower nether reigons , she could'nt stop and did'nt want to she kept going coming undone again and again struggling to stay quiet she bit her harm hard but it did'nt work she instantly grabbed the pillow on the otherside of the bed smothering her mouth with it as she moaned . Then like song flowing from Delphine lips she screamed Cosima's name over and over again in to the pillow . Delphine had then removed her hand from inside of her seeing white sticky residue all over hand she licked her hand clean imaginging what it would feel like if Cosima was the one doing it she almost came again just thinking about she eventucally fell in to a slumber of sleep feeling at ease for satisfying her need for now .

Delphine was pulled out of her reveire by an impatient knock at the door Delphine agan looked at the pocket watch and saw that it was nearly 11 am . Delphine opened the door to find a babbling Cosima apolgising for being late . Delphine put on a smile welcoming Cosima in to her home and offering to take her coat while telling Cosima it was ok and her apology was not needed . Delphine had noticed Cosima was still standing near the door when she came back from the cloakroom Delphine had put Cosimas coat in . Cosima's eyes never left hers and before Delphine knew what she was doing she pushed Cosima against the door and starting leaving hot , needy kisses on Cosima's neck and behind ears , Cosima moaned at the contact and pushed Delphine further in to while grabbing her arse . Cosima whispered in to Delphine's ear that theu should'nt they could'nt . Delphine did careless she grabbed Cosima's left hand and travelled it slowly down to Delphine's wet entrance moving her knickers out of the way before whispering to Cosima do you feel this it all for you ma cherie. Cosima instanly let out a growl Delphine knew she had her fuck the train set she was gonna make love with Cosima now . Delphine told Cosima to go with her instincts and fuck she did , Cosima's two fingers began pumping teasing in and out Delphine moaned before whispering in to her lovers ear " est-ce que tu le sens permettez-moi de te faire l'amourje veux vous entendre crier et je veux que vous l'intérieur de moi s'il vous plait" Delphine more then happy that Cosima's will power had gone and that Cosima just nodded . They moved together with Cosima's hand still rubbing inside of her in to the living room and instantly on the couch . Delphine did'nt know what would happen after this but she knew if this was the only time Cosima was gonna allow her to make love to her she was gonna make sure Delphine's name was name she would'nt forget as she slowly unzipped the back of Cosima's dress and kissed down her bare chest while Cosima's eyes rolled back inside her head all while Cosima's hand rubbed Delphine's clit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cosima carried on flicking Delphines Clit , amazed and amused by the sounds Delphine was making . Cosima could'nt control her want , she instantly rubbed her knee against Delphine's center grinding forcing Delphine to grind on it . Delphines nails scratched up and down Cosimas bare back . Cosima giggled at the sensation she watched intently as Delphine came again and again feel the slick moisture against her bare knee . Delphine's breathing instanly elevated as her screams filled the house . Delphine possessively tried to grab Cosima's waist and when Cosima shook her head and denied Delphine that prize she tried againn by grabbing both of Cosima's breast with her bare hands . Cosima angrily grabbed Delphine's hands and pinned them to the couch. Delphine could'nt take it anymore and pleaded with eyes to let Delphine touch her but the answer Cosima gave was a firm no . Cosima eyed the pile of clothes on the floor before grabbing Delphines hair pulling her up and firmly telling her to turn round on her knees. Delphine did as she was told with fear that Cosima would stop what was happening . Cosima then firmly pulled Delphine back up and instantly gave her tongue contact with Delphines right nipple . Cosima then put her whole fist in Delphine's tight vagina , and pumped. Cosima watched mesmerised as Delphine moaned saying "Merde" and "Yes baby There just there" under her breath . Cosima when she was finally satisfied gently laid Delphine down and brought her own hand to Delphine's lips making Delphine taste herself . Delphine instantly whispered in Cosima's hear that she wanted to taste her but Cosima shook her head as Delphine finally passed out with exhaustion.

Delphine woke up to find it was just her on the couch . Her legs felt sore , she looked sround for Cosima before seeing a note on the table . Delphine reached for instantly reading it:

dear Delphine

i cant do this . This maybe your way of life but it isnt mine what we did today was wrong , forbideen . If anyone was to find out life would'nt be worth living . I know you have a lot at risk so do i and even if what we feel is true we cant have that . Im sorry i know it was'nt just you that allowed it to happen it was me to. Im sorry stay safe and happy

cosima

Delphine could'nt breathe. NO! NO ! cosima could'nt leave it like this . She felt . Cosima must have felt it too . She called Shay crying not knowing what to do . Shay had convinced Delphine to let Veronica stay with her and for Delphine to rest for the night .Delphine knew Johnathan wouldn't be home , he always avoided coming home in less he did'nt have a whore that would put him up .Delphine reached for her cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey Both where empty by the end of the night . Delphine eventucally cried herself to sleep her heart shattered in to a thousand pieces and her nether regions and heart yearning for Cosima.

Delphine was rudely awoken by the old time ringing of the phone. She sat up and reached over the table to pick it up . The voice she heard was familar . It was Cosima. She listened as Cosima cried saying she missed her and she could'nt stop thinking about their previous activites . Delphine was grinning ear to ear as Cosima said the words Delphine Desperately wanted to hear " I think Im in love with you Delphine i know its wrong but it feels so right" Delphine Could'nt stop the happy tears flowing her down her cheeks as Delphine confessed her love to . They continued speaking on the phone for hours as neither wanted to hang up.

By the time they did Delphine had a plan she was going to take Cosima on a trip , a road trip over christmas and allow herself some happiness she owed herself that much did'nt she and love as all the great romantics say conqueors all . She would have no idea till later how wrong she was .


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks flew past with Delphine and Cosima seeing each other as much as they both could. They both knew how dangerous there relationship was. Cosima would always wittle on about the fact it was taboo for the same sex to be in a relationship and how Delphine was ruining her marriage. Delphine as awful as it sounds could'nt bring herself to care . Herself and Johnathan have now been sleeping in seperate rooms for years. At first the fact there marriage had pretty much dissolved destroyed Delphine. But now it was a blessing to her it allowed her to allow Cosima in to the house late at night , where they would rendezvous and explore each others bodies like pieces of art . And see which one of them would tap out first from orgasims that just would'nt stop. Delphine loved waking up in Cosima's arms but hated watching her make a hasty retreat always at 6am an hour before Johnathan would awake for work. She wished this could just be her life , herself , Cosima and Veronica just living together , happy , free and seeing the wonders of the world but Delphine knew all to well life was just not that simple and she hated the world for it.

Delphine had the christmas road trip all figured out. She was going to take Cosima and Veronica everywhere first stop would Marseille she had learned Cosima also loved architecture and Marseille has some of the best and well built beautiful buildings dating back as she remembers her father telling her when she was young the Medievial and roman period next stop would be Lyon , then Strasbourg, Arles ,Biarritz , Loire Valley , Bordeaux, and then her personal favourite the French Riviera. Delphine had not told Cosima yet she wanted it to be the biggest , most magnificent suprise and she hoped it would make Cosima see and realise that to Delphine what her Cosima had was for forever. Fuck what people thought or what would be said behind there backs , Delphine had been miserable for years and now she was taking her life back. She was the one now in control.

Delphine had not seen Cosima all day , she had been to busy planning their trip Veronica was overly pleased with her mothers christmas plan for them all. At 7:45pm Johnathan came storming has usual Delphine had dinner prepared and on the table , but tonight he ignored that and went straight over to Delphine . She could smell whiskey on his breath, no this was not good Johnathan and whiskey never agreed with each other. Veronica was in the living room playing which Delphine was thankful for the moment Johnathan began shouting . Who is she?! Delphine immediately was confused but Johnathan got more persitent . Delphine sat down on the kitchen chair . As johnathan began to tell Delphine he had bumped in to Shay . Delphine had always had a sneaky suspiscion then Johnathan has always known about her and Shay but had no proof until now . Johnathan began piercing the house with his shouting calling her whore and a disgustinge exuse for women . Delphine was shaking furious that Johnathan was being like this and more then that she found herself determined to protect what she and Cosima had . Johnathan persitently tried to reinforce his position demanding to know who this woman was his wife was fucking .Delphine would not and would always refuse to say.

Johnathan slowly backed down and left the kitchen in anger that was properly shading his whole body red if anyone outside their house was to see him . Delphine heard little movement for a while she instantly calmed breathing just like she had many times before counting to ten and being thankful her thoughts were her own.

Johnathan came downstairs in heap with suitcases before Delphine knew what he was doing he snatched Veronica of the floor in to his arms and reaching for his daughters coat . Delphines motherly instinct to protect instantly surfaced and she stood up trying to grab Veronica but Johnathan's grip on her was to tight . She screamed with all the oxgen in her lungs for him to stop . Delphine followed him outside and was straight behind him when he put Veronica in the car . The man she once loved even adored for a time turned and ordered her to day goodbye to her daughter. Delphine felt powerless and did as she was told . Veronica cried in to her mother's shoulder asking her to stay with her Delphine could not hold the tears back she cried to trying to soothe herself and Veronicas mind by telling her she would see her after christmas and she loved her very much . Delphine carefully shut the mustang door . Delphine turned to Johnathan and demanded to know why. He shook his head before saying she knew why . He walked to the drivers door before turning to Delphine and saying end whatever this thing is with this whore and you will then see your daughter until then she stays with me. Delphines feet where stuck to pebbled ground as she watched the Mustang drive away in defeat . Distraught she walked back in to the house, closed the door and just sat on the stairs watching the front door praying johnathan would come back and realise what an evil bastard he was he never did . Instead at 10pm Cosima knocked at the door Delphine slowly opened the door to Cosima , and Cosima instanly started to kiss Delphines neck slowly nipping and biting but Delphine pushed away before saying to Cosima not tonight . Cosima looked confused and hurt but Delphine grabbed Cosima's hand and instantky wrapped her in to hug before adding just hold me please Juste me tenir S'il te plait mon amour protege moi . And Cosima did just that held her all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven .

Delphine awoke in Cosima arms relishing in her scent and her warmth for the first time in ages she felt safe. They had not moved in three days both were just to out of energy to do anything. Delphines mind was racing and had not stopped , she missed Veronica so much. But she knew she could not do anything not yet , Johnathan needed time to calm down and Delphine knew better then anyone that when Johnathan allowed anger to become all of him , it would take more then just a day and a glass of whiskey to make him see reason. Delphine was driving her self loopy she could not imagine christmas without Veronica and even now when she was lying in Cosima's arms safe and warm she felt vunerable , like her crystal glass image would crack and become unfixable like a mirror but she almost chuckled to herself as she realised that would just be the facade she had been living for years breaking and freeing Delphine of the chains that bound her to Johnathan. They hardly had the perfect marriage both had cheated just Delphine was more discreet Johnathan was not and now he was choosing to be the hypocrite he was , just because Delphine had the elementary mistake of falling in love. Delphine glanced at Cosima even though she was sleeping she could see stress and worry in her lovers face , this did not please Delphine . She never wanted Cosima to be burdened with her problems . Delphine at this point was begging for her mind to switch of she edged closer to Cosima kissing her shoulders and putting her arms back round the girls tiny waist . Cosima stirred but did not wake. Delphine knew that this euphoria was just semi pernmant life but at this point she did not care. For now she was safe in this cocoon and that was where she was gonna stay until she was ready to face the problems that weighed heavy on shoulders , she drifted off to sleep peacefully. But her problems still lingered around the pair .

Cosima awoke after what felt like decades to her . At first she took a secoud to realise her surroundings but relaxed instantly where she turned her head and found Delphine sleeping peacefully. Cosima remembered a few nights ago when the blonde was inconsolable. Delphine would'nt tell Cosima what happened at first she had just sobbed in to Cosima's shoulder begging Cosima not to ever leave and to just hold her . Cosima complied . When Delphine had finally calmed down she told Cosima what had happened , Delphine had no idea how Johnathan had found out about them but Delphine guessed it had something to do with her ex lover Shay. By the end of Delphine telling Cosima the events of earlier that night Cosima herself was furious . Cosima rarely got angry so this anger suprised her Delphine , her Delphine was a brillaint fucking mother and Cosima did not understand why Johnathan would do such a terrible thing , but then again she knew by this point it was properly all about point scoring and who cause the biggest bleed to an already open wound. Cosima felt a tear stream down her right eye she wiped it a way . This just was not fair Cosima always felt that everyone who touched her became damaged and this was just another piece of evidence to add to the case .Cosima could not lie in bed any longer she sat up and pulled her legs over the bed and quitely crept downstairs . Cosima's tummy in rumbled and she instantly went to the fridge and found her eggs ,bacon and Cheese . Cosima smiled and got to work making breakfeast her favourite breakie egg and cheese sandwhich covered in bacon and fried . She watched feeling in harmony as the frying pan sizzled.

Delphine awoke by the distinct whiff of bacon under her nose she sat and there was Cosima holding two plates in her hand and Delphine licked her lips but not because of the food. Cosima was wearing nothing , her perfect boobs just sat right , her hips where small and had just a little bit of curviness too them and her legs where slim and perfectly shaped . Delphine instanly leaped up grabbing Cosima's waist . Cosima gigged and squirmed denying Delphine's desperate need for pleasure. Cosima handed Delphine what looked like a sandwich . Delphine gave Cosima her best intrigued looo before finally asking what Cosima had put in front of her . Cosima giggled and told her to try it promising she would be a craving addict . Delphine eyed her up before whispering in Cosima's ear " Oh my Love I think I already am" . Delphine instinctively took a huge bite and found herself in foof heaven Cosima was right this was soo good , the egg and the cheese worked perfectly and the bacon just added the right salty taste . Delphine giggled and looked at Cosima knowing she had a keeper . When they had both finished Cosima finally allowed Delphine to sit in between her legs . Cosima spread her legs and allowed Delphine to explore her folds . Delphine added one finger and slowly with rest of her hand started rubbing Cosima's Clit . Cosima lost her mind quicky begging Delphine not to tease but Delphine could not listen to that plead she rubbed roughly spreading Cosima's legs further adding a secoud , third and fourth finger , the wetness was already coating Delphine's fingers and Delphine pushed cosima on her knees and flipped so she was on her stomach then Delphine roughly pushed her fingers harder hearing the wetness swooshing around Cosima's entrance . Delphine then began to slap Cosima's arse several times everytime becoming harder , Cosima moaned clearly enjoying the pain Delphine slammed again and again and again clearly by now brusing the skin but she did not care she loved hearing Cosima yelp and scream and beg for Delphine to keep going. Delphine continued slapping and fucking Cosima's wet cunt with a right hand . But Cosima was still screaming for more then Delphine had an idea she loudly asked if Cosima trusted her and Cosima instantly said yes . Delphine then took her left hand , and took to Cosima;s clit coating her left hand in wetness and then she went to Cosima's arse finding the opening and slowly lowered a finger in to Cosima's butt hole and carried on until her whole hand was inside and Cosima was losing control at both ends . Cosima came un done again and again not being able to control the amount of wetness her body was producing . When Delphine was sure Cosima was done she removed her hands and watched as Cosima turned round and smiled at Delphine , herself was wet . She looked at Cosima and went off the bed to sit on the chair . Cosima was mesmerised watching Delphine . Delphine slowly opened her legs and wide and did not even bother cleaning her right hand she just entered herself her whole hand going in and moaned looking at Cosima she moaned before she looked at her lover and said that they were always apart of each other as both Cosima's and Delphine's own wetness covered her clit .Delphine came again and again not stopping until Cosima crawled off the bed and came in between Delphines legs and adding her tongue to Delphines labia while Delphine carried fucking herself . When Delphine was done she removed her hand wetness covered her hand and wrist and Cosima instantly grabbed it and licked Delphine moaned , god she was so turned on she wanted Cosima closer . She pulled Cosima up in to the chair with her and sat her on her thighs . Delphine instantly felt Cosima's clit touch hers and they moved together both losing it coming undone an embarassing but beautiful amount times and Delphine was glad Veronica was not here at this point she did not have to control her volume or her desire. They fell a sleep in each other arms in the chair entangled in one another both coated in each others glistening juices.

The next morning Delphine finally bit the bullet and rang Johnathan , begging for him to come over that evening . Cosima asked Delphine if she wanted her to leave . Delphine found herself refusing she felt safe with Cosima and to be honest the way Johnathan was she was'nt sure that he would not hurt her , so having Cosima here was protection as well . The day went slowly both of them wrapped in each others arms enjoying a few old time christmas movies and each others company the clock chimed as it reached 7pm and the door bell on que rang . Delphine shot Cosima a look , Cosima reassured her with that cocky grin Delphine reached out and kissed Cosima whsipering to Cosima "mon amour " Delphine then got up and went to the door and opened it Johnathan stepped inside , Delphine notcied he had his good cream suit on and white tie, he never wore that in less he was on bussiness Delphine felt her heart bleed is this all she was business ? Was she just business that Johnathan needed sorting? Delphine looked at Johnathan before reaching him to give him a hug but Johnathan pushed her away . Before finally speaking he glanced in the living room and noticed Cosima watching intently , Johnathan shook his head before reaching for the door again and leaving . Delphine felt her anger elevate to 100 and went after him . She tried to reason with him . Johnathan was having none of it he just was not listening she finally just stood there and sobbed and then Johnathan looked back and she instantly saw regret in his eyes he finally walked up to reach her and grabbed her in for hug . Delphine whispered she was sorry and to Delphines suprise he hugged her tighter , before saying they could go back to how they where , that he loved her and he would never leave . Delphine's head cleared and softly pushed him away , Delphine looked at him before saying the words she had cleared realised but he had not " I just Don't love you anymore" Johnathan looked like he had been slapped in the face before instantly tilting Delphine's jaw up with his finger "you Don't mean that Delphine" she did not say a thing at that point she had noticed music had come on in the living room and she knew Cosima was trying to drown it out she knew right now Cosima was properly blaming herself she did not want that . This was not Cosima's fault . Delphine just wanted to go in and hug her tell it was ok but she had to deal with this first as if Johnathan could read her mind he said to her " GO BACK IN TO YOUR WHORE " Delphine immediately slapped Johnathan round the face and the sound was deafening . " Cosima is not a Whore , if anyone is to blame for this it is me I love her Johnathan and I won't let her go " Johnathan spat at the floor in anger before walking to his car, before he got in the drivers seat he looked back and shouted at Delphine " This is the biggest mistake you will ever make you will never see our daughter again you will be hearing from my lawyer". Delphine watched the car drive away knowing she no had one hell of a fight on her hands. She re entered the house realisation hitting her that she would not see Veronica for a while she ran to Cosima finding comfort in her arms . She looked up before saying to Cosima " I have a suprise for you " Cosima looked confused before replying "look Delphine i know what you are going through I don't need some grand gesture of love, im just happy to sit here and spend my nights holding you" Delphine did know how she was doing it but she beamed " oh ma Cherie this is'snt just for you , i need to get away for a while , come with me spend christmas with me please " Delphine immediately found her heart pumping anxiously fearing rejection but Cosima smiled before saying "OK but we don't mention christmas I don't celebrate it doe'snt have good memories for me " Delphine nodded before inquring " why don't you like Christmas ?" Cosima frowned , Delphine saw her eyes gleam with sadness and she knew there were many mirrors of memories replaying themselves in Cosimas eyes and mind that she could not see it. Cosima just looked at the floor before grabbing Delphines hand and commenting that it was a story for another time.


	8. Chapter 8

Delphine and Cosima packed the day after . Taking only the bare essentials clothing , toothbrushes and the minimal necessitates. Delphine was genuinely excited all though the prospect of not having Veronica with her weighed heavy on her heart. She felt so guilty for smiling and laughing with Cosima but she could not help it Cosima made her feel young again and brought back the sparkle in her eyes. Delphine walked outside to put the suitcases in the car and breathed in the cold air. She waited for Cosima in the drivers seat eagerly awaiting the journey ahead. She always did like long journeys even as a child she loved looking at the world zooming past her , seeing how people went their day to day activities. Her imagination always went wild creating made up and sometimes mad scenarios in her head that she would tell her parents about later and they would laugh harmoniously together . Delphine knew she was lucky she really did have the best upbringing and the best parents she missed them dearly , they died when Delphine was 27 from lung cancer to say they were both smokers was an underestimate Delphine never remembered a time when her parents did not have a cigarette in their mouths. Delphine knew it was a disgusting habit that she had got from her parents but Delphine was no where near as bad as them when it came to cigarettes . Her parents always used to smoke in front of her and when she was young she never thought much of it , but now she had a child of her own she never smoked in front of Veronica. She would never be that selfish. Delphine after last night had so many questions about Cosima and her upbringing the fact Cosima did not like or celebrate Christmas confused Delphine , she thought everyone loved Christmas and celebrated it the holiday brought such joy and laughter but the sadness in Cosima's eyes said that Christmas was full of demons for her and memories she refused to let resurface. Delphine was so saddened by this and wanted to know more but did not want to push Cosima she knew how hard it could be to open up to someone so she would let Cosima open to her when she was ready but Delphine wished it would be soon , Delphine had always been open person but she realised she had been so open to Cosima that she knew nothing about Cosima herself. Delphine opened this road trip would ease Cosima in to trusting her because Delphine wanted Cosima to stay as her girlfriend but for that she wished to know more , sex in a relationship was good but she knew it also took understanding and trust Delphine had already given it over to Cosima now it was Cosima's turn to give Delphine that .

Cosima stepped outside Delphine's house and closed the front door behind . She saw Delphine waiting looking in to space patiently . She took a second to breathe in the cold air , and it was a refreshing hit to her lungs. She happily walked to the passenger side door and opened it sliding in. Delphine looked at Cosima and a smile appeared on her face. God she loved Delphine's smile it made her go weak at knees and gave her butterflies in her stomach she had never felt so happy. Delphine gave Cosima a quizzical look before looking straight a head and starting the yellow mustang. They drove in silence just enjoying the sound of nature . About half an hour in to the drive Cosima got impatient and demanded to know where they were going. Delphine refused to tell. Smirking and giggling all the way. Somehow as the drive carried on they ended up holding each others hands , lightly stroking and making each others eyes flutter with compassion. Cosima as the drive carried on got more bold and worked her way up Delphine's arm that was closest to her. Delphine tried to ignore Cosima's ministrations but her reactions to Cosima was just embarrassingly obvious and it drove Delphine mad that she had no where to hide. By this point Delphine knew they weren't even half way there to the first destination and she was wet and incredibly aroused . Delphine wanted nothing more to pull in to an alleyway and take Cosima there and then , she was becoming more and more tempted by the second. Delphine did not know where this boldness had come from but she liked it it was almost as if Cosima made her a new woman.

Delphine had never been shy when it came to sex and it never bothered her talking about it . She remembers bringing the subject up with her mother when she was nine and the only thing her mother said on the subject was that it was accustomed for a woman to save herself for marriage. Delphine thought this was bullshit . Why where woman treated differently to men on this subject why where women taught to aspire for marriage and men weren't . Why where women the only ones that had to think about baring children and having a future planned out and men just took chances with there future prospect . Be time Delphine was 13 years old she had broke several expectations of being a women , including saving herself for marriage , she also remembered experimenting with other girls her age . She remembers them all agreeing to keep it a secret ,much went on including kissing and finger fucking . Delphine was not ashamed to say she enjoyed it , the first time she did have sex was with her best friend Beth . Her parents S and Sarah where openly lesbian women and all the parents neighbourhood told there kids to stay away from them and the house . Beth was S's daughter from her previous marriage to Beth's father Aldous . Delphine was not told much more then that. Beth as far as she knew never saw her father . Delphine did not see the fuss of what was wrong with S and Sarah both being women , she thought it was empowering and refreshing but Delphine's mother always inserted her opinion saying it was deeply wrong and they where both going to hell . Eventually Beth and her two mothers where drove out of the village by people's opinions. But the night before Beth left Delphine visited her and they got very drunk one thing lead to another and then Delphine woke up in the morning on her stomach naked and being woken up by Beth's tongue. Delphine was distraught when Beth left later on that day she just did not understand why or how people could be so cruel. Delphine never told anyone about night but sleeping with other women became a usual think with her. Delphine knew she was way end of her time with her acceptance of it but she did not care. I guess Delphine always knew she was lesbian but at the same time knew she had to live up to the expectations so she married Jonathan the Sex was good not exceptional and passionate and slow like a women's touch but still good and she had a child. She had done the expectations and now she was here with Cosima and she was happy for the first time since Beth .She never knew what happened Beth and her family but she wish she did but Delphine had learned that people come and go in your lifetime no matter who they are but the mark they leave on your heart is the most important thing because it will always be there that is yours and no one can take that from you.

Delphine could not take it any more she pulled the mustang in to a little alleyway on a country road. Cosima unbuckled her seat belt and instinctively climbed on top of Delphine. Delphine watched in amusement as Cosima got comfortable and as soon as Cosima was straddled in the right position, Delphine grabbed both of Cosima's cheeks pulling her in. Delphine sucked on Cosima's bottom lip and pulled Cosima further in to and immediately demanded entrance with her tongue Cosima accepted it gladly and they moved together like pieces of puzzle they were meant to be. Cosima moaned and that drove Delphine wild she bit hard enough on Cosima's upperlip to draw blood and carried on kissing her like her life depended it on it . Delphine instantly pulled Cosima's dress higher to reach her underwear and trailed them down her legs . Delphine then moved her left hand and inserted all of her fingers in to Cosima's folds . Cosima moved against Delphine and every time she did she was pulling Delphine's hand deeper in . Delphine was pretty sure had already come watching the sight of Cosima unravel but she still grabbed Cosima's right hand put it down her own underwear Cosima moaned again feeling Delphine's folds open for Cosima's fingers. Delphine whispered in Cosima's ears to go harder and deeper . Cosima did as she requested and Delphine came undone , they both looked at each other after wards and giggled at each other . Yes they had fucked each other thoroughly and where now trying to regain composure but Delphine could not resist and instantly put her hand in between Cosima's legs again and it started all over again . Delphine giggled to herself yes this was gonna be a long drive especially when they could not keep there hands of each other.


	9. Chapter 9

After what felt like years of driving to Cosima they finally arrived at what Delphine said was there 1st destination of many Marseille. Marseille is one of France's eldest cities or that's what Delphine said anyway though Cosima had to admit she was not really listening . She was more interested in the way Delphine's eyes glimmered in the late evening sunset. Delphine immediately took Cosima's hand and led her up path surrounded by cliffs . The view was just breath taking. Just miles and miles of free land and if you looked close enough you could see the vast area of rivers that surrounded Marseille. Delphine was so enthusiastic like a child so free spirited . Cosima was very confused after 10 minutes of continuous walking and following the path. But that confusion did last long when they stopped in front of a small village cottage uninterrupted by the vast city life and remote. Cosima's heart hammered as she took in her surroundings . She turned to Delphine and smiled before slowly pecking Delphine's lips in show of appreciation.

Delphine was beyond joyed that Cosima had fallen in love with the small cottage. She watched as Cosima slowly went up the garden path up to the front door before Cosima turned round and waited for Delphine to follow . Delphine sprinted up the garden path and reached in her dress pocket taking out a gold key. Delphine inserted it in to the wooden door and turned it slowly three times , as soon as she heard the door click she removed it and stepped aside to allow Cosima to enter first. Cosima stood in state at of amusement and wonder , Delphine was silent pleased with herself she knew Cosima well enough to the know the young girl was not often left speechless. The cottage was old with wooden furniture , and an old fashioned fire and kitchen, like something you saw in the 1930's . The bedroom was conjoined to and it had the biggest bed ever , which Delphine hoped herself and Cosima could break in . The bedroom then lead to an en suite , with an old time bathtub and a toilet, it was a simple cottage with simple living standards but Delphine had loved it here since she was a child . Her parents were not exactly short of money , they had houses , cottages and even a few mansions dotted all over France. Delphine inherited all of these after her parents deaths and now she could not wait to share each one with Cosima and create memories that would remain in her heart and soul. She never had a chance to do this with Jonathan. Jonathan was a simple man he did not like travelling he would profess that it was to much hassle , and every part of the world was the same . Delphine hated this opinion she was always an explorer even as a child and she was young at heart . Cosima was like a child herself but even more so with her innocence and mind. She still had so much to learn and Delphine was thankful she had not seen how cruel the world could be , but Delphine knew there was something in Cosima's eyes that said she had an idea but Delphine painfully ignored this because she could not think of her Cosima in pain plus Cosima had not willingly opened up to her yet and this fact hurt Delphine more then anything. Delphine's mind wandered to Veronica she so wished her daughter could be here to enjoy this part of her mother's life. So much of Delphine belonged in these childhood houses parts of her and her memories that she wanted Veronica to see and know. Maybe one day thought Delphine , it was only when Delphine finally pushed herself out of her own thoughts that she noticed Cosima had sat down on the arm chair and had pulled out what looked to be a cigarette but Delphine knew better she knew that smell , it was marijuana. Delphine was shocked well well maybe her lover was not as innocent after all , Delphine grabbed the joint from Cosima's relaxed hand and Cosima's eyes shot open and curiously watched as Delphine took a long drag and dropped to her knees beside Cosima on the floor .

The Joint took a few hours but it did its affect , they were relaxed and in there own little bubble . Both Cosima and Delphine went back and fourth leaning in for slow and sensual kisses to one another . Delphine felt safe with Cosima and Cosima felt safe with Delphine . As minutes of silence and loving longing kisses , Delphine did not know what it was but she finally said what was troubling her mind " why don't you celebrate Christmas ?" Delphine studied Cosima and instantly regretted asking that question , sadness pooled at the edges of Cosima eye's . Delphine grabbed Cosima hand and stroked it lightly showing Cosima there was no pressure to answer . Cosima coughed and Delphine thought Cosima was gonna avoid the question yet again but was wrong as Cosima began explaining her past.

Cosima really did not know where to begin so she started with the basics of how she came from San Francisco to Paris , she told Delphine about the happy memories that seemed long gone from her child hood and how her mother's death for a while made her heart and mind cold. How her father succumbed to the demons and heartbreak her mother left behind and she talked about his final days in an asylum . And made sure she spoke highly of her saviour and Grandmother. Cosima's Grandmother Siobhan or S as she was nicknamed had taught Cosima many things like what was expected of her in life , the right and wrongs and the meaning of life . Cosima's heart felt devoured in pain after she had done , and she could not breathe she felt as if she was drowning being dragged down and suffocated by strong tides. Cosima studied Delphine she saw shock ,pity , sympathy and something else recognition. Strangely Cosima felt a weight had been lift from her mind and comfortably joined Delphine on the floor and sat on her lap and buried her head on her shoulder and carried on sobbing.

Delphine was still in shock Siobhan or as she knew her S was Cosima's grandmother which meant one thing Beth was and had been Cosima's mother . Oh Fuck Delphine did not know what to say she knew Cosima was to vulnerable to hear that Delphine had in fact met her grandmother and mother , but at the same time Delphine was saddened , that meant Beth had died only 8 years after she had left Delphine's village , Delphine's only best friend she remembered , the first person who understood , the girl who Delphine granted to take her virginity was dead . Delphine did not know how to think or act Delphine knew Beth deserved Delphine's tears but holding Cosima right now was her main concern . Delphine almost laughed at life's funny ways of connecting people , the world was small place but she would have never expected this . Delphine kissed Cosima's head lightly and tightened her arms around her . Delphine closed her eyes slowly letting her eyes drift close.

Delphine awoke a few hours later with still sleeping Cosima in her arms . Delphine did not wish to wake her but she was in desperate need of air . She slowly lifted Cosima up cradling her weight and carefully placed her on the couch , she gave her one last kiss on the lips before stepping out of the door and in to the midnight air , it took a few seconds for her to realise it was raining she leaned against the cottage wall and as if on que the sobs she had held in for hours began , she cried for Beth , for Veronica , and mostly for Cosima life had been unfair to both of them but the pain Cosima had been through to her was cruel and she felt every inch of it from the tops of fingertips to the bottom of her toes and stayed there letting the rain be the only company for her and her tears.


End file.
